We propose a program for the renovation of the Cooley Laboratories at Montana State University (MSU). Cooley laboratories currently consist of four floors and a basement that are highly inefficient, with no air supply, centralized cooling, vacuum, or distilled/RO water. They are annually cited by the Bozeman Fire Department for infrastructure and overuse violations. In this proposal, we are requesting funds for a full building renovation program to create a new state-of-the-art facility that will unite biomedical researchers from different departments by research themes in the only building with secure access to the animal resource facility. Research at MSU has grown rapidly, and MSU is now classified as a Carnegie I research institution. However, further growth depends upon the development of research space that is conducive to biomedical research. Shovel-ready construction plans exist to remodel the Cooley Laboratories to produce a sustainable, modern building that will power new, thematically organized, research clusters in host-pathogen interactions, neurological diseases, and application of laser physics to biomedical problems. Along with a complete overhaul of structure and mechanical systems, each floor will be customized to meet these thematic needs. NIH reviewed and approved two floors and associated infrastructure (mechanical systems, structure) in a previous project, all the way through construction documents. This new project will take advantage of the previous design submission and significantly shorten the time to the start of construction. We believe a November 2010 start date for construction is achievable. This project is planned to be LEED certified at a Silver level and has already been registered with USGBC. Renovating an existing facility, rather than building new, is in keeping with good sustainable practice, in addition to being more cost effective. Design and construction alone will account for 129 jobs in the state of Montana, and will have a significant impact on existing NIH-funded research programs as well as NCRR-funded infrastructure grants to MSU such as the COBRE and INBRE programs.